


This Life Sentence That I'm Serving

by n_cat18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But only in the last chapter, Disney AU, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sleeping Beauty AU, Violence, not really any movie compliant, once again titles are song lyrics, this time it's 'Be my Escape' by Reliant K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_cat18/pseuds/n_cat18
Summary: Stucky Sleeping Beauty AU“So...so you’re telling me that I was born as a prince, my parents didn’t invite a crazy, evil, dangerous fairy to my birth celebration and so she cursed me to touch a spindle and die? And then you reversed the spell so all I would need is for someone I love to kiss me.” He looked at them. “What the actual fuck, guys? You expect me to believe all of that?”





	1. I Admit That I'm Every Bit Deserving

Many years ago, in a kingdom many miles away, a baby was born. The king and queen had been longing for a baby for years and finally, they had been blessed with a son. The baby was born premature, however, and was very small and sickly. As an infant, he fell fatally ill and his father had gone to the fairies in the kingdom and begged them to save his son’s life. The fairies, brothers named Thor and Loki, had cast a spell on the little baby to give him a stronger body as he grew up, saving his life.

As the baby’s mother held him close she smiled “You’re so precious.” His father watched his wife, proudly.

“He is indeed. What do you want to name him?” the queen thought for a moment. 

“Steven.” She said playing with the wispy tufts of hair on his head. “A strong name for a strong boy.” The tiny baby cooed and his little hands waved at his parents. 

A week later, there was a call for celebration in the kingdom, for the king and queen finally had a healthy baby. The entire kingdom was invited, everyone from the nobility to the peasantry, except for the evil fairy, Maleficent. Many people came and gathered in the hall to see the little baby including the good fairies. Thor bowed to them 

“your majesties, we are allowed to bestow between us three gifts to the new heir of the kingdom.” The king nodded and gestured them to the cradle where the baby slept. Thor began to bestow his gift. “Little Steven, my gift to you is the gift of beauty,” he said as he raised his hammer. Lightning flashed as a soft blue dust fell down onto Steve. Thor waved his brother over. 

Loki sighed. “Child, my gift to you is the gift of the arts.” he raised his staff and a green dust fell down onto the baby who sneezed cutely. Thor stepped forward again. 

“And our last gift, given together shall be-” The door fell open a cold wind filled the room. They looked up and saw Maleficent had materialized in the hall she looked at them, an awful smirk on her face.

“My, oh dear what an awkward situation.” she smirked “It seems I have not received an invitation to this… little party.” she said. 

Thor and Loki stood their weapons at the ready. Maleficent regarded them

“And it would seem that I wasn’t wanted here.” She said, the queen stood. 

“And you’re not insulted by this, my lady?” Maleficent chuckled 

“Of course not.” She laughed softly. “And to prove this, I also have a gift for the baby.” 

She raised her long staff and said “This is my gift: Before the boy has reached sundown on his eighteenth birthday, he will touch his hand, to a spindle of a spinning wheel and die as the drop of blood hits the floor.” there was an explosion of fire across the ceiling and the baby started to cry. The palace guards advanced, but before they could get to her Maleficent had vanished with a horrible laugh. The queen held her baby close to her, Thor frowned. 

“Not to worry, your majesties.” He said. “We still have to bestow our third gift.” he said looking at Steve who had stopped crying now in his mother’s arms.” 

“And you can save our little son?” She asked 

“We cannot undo the curse. But, there is one way in which we can help.” Loki explained watching the baby coo softly and chew on his own hands. 

The brothers raised their magical items together and Thor cast the spell. “The last gift, we bless this child with, is a simple ray of hope. Should, this prophecy be fulfilled, rather than dead, Steven will only sleep and when given a kiss of love, he will wake.” soft gold dust rained down onto the baby and his mother as she held him. 

Several hours later, Thor and Loki were sitting in the banquet hall, Thor was visibly upset. 

“We have to be able to do something.” 

“You mean more than we have already?” Loki asked “We’ve already assured a kiss of love will wake him up, what else can we do? And the king is already burning every single spinning wheel in the entire kingdom.”

“I know that, but he can’t be so foolish to think that a fire is going to stop Maleficent. We have to do more to protect that little prince.” 

“Then, what do you have in mind? What more can we do?” 

“It has to be something she won’t expect…" there was a pause "I know,” he said his face somber. 

Later that night, he and Loki, dressed as peasants carried the baby through the courtyard as the king and queen watched with tears in their eyes as their son, barely a week old, was carried away from them. Due to a spell, the child was quiet as he looked up at Loki with his big blue eyes, he was chewing on his own little toes wrapped loosely in a plain cloth. 

Thor and Loki raised the baby as an orphan in a little cottage in the woods. To help keep him from discovering his true identity, they called him Grant. When he reached two years of age, old enough to form lasting memories, they put their magic away in a locked box in the closet, only using it when Steve was in serious danger, and erasing his memory afterward. Thor worked as a blacksmith and Loki in an apothecary in the nearby village to support the prince. Little did they know, that as the boy went to the forest to forage for food, he had met someone. 

When Grant was sixteen, he had been looking for fresh berries, roots, and nuts when he heard something behind him. He looked up suddenly and saw a young man standing there. 

“Hello?” He said backing up. 

“Hi, I’m sorry if I startled you.” The other boy replied. “I was wondering if you could help me find my way to the village, I’m lost.” Grant agreed. 

“Of course, I can walk you there if you’d like.” He didn’t know that this boy was a prince of a neighboring kingdom, he was dressed as just another peasant. The boy nodded and shook his hand. 

“My name is Bucky.” he stated, “What about you?” 

“Oh my name is Grant,” he answered as they began walking toward the village along the path through the woods. They talked for hours, walking leisurely until they got to the village. Grant stopped him. “I… Will I see you again?” 

“Of course. I come walking in the woods often, I just forgot where I had wandered to this time.” he replied, “I usually come every other day.” Grant beamed. 

“Then, would you mind if I walked with you on these walks?” He said. 

“Of course you can walk with me.” He responded “It’ll be nice to have some company. Though I’ve never seen you before. Do you live in the village?” 

“Oh, no I don’t. I live in the cottage by the river.” He answered. “I was an orphan and two brothers have raised me ever sense.” Bucky’s face fell. 

“I’m sorry,” he said touching his shoulder. Grant smiled.

“It’s okay,” he replied, “I can’t remember my parents so I suppose it’s not as bad at it could be. What about you? I’ve never seen you in the woods before, do you live in the village?” 

“No, I live just outside it,” he said. “My family are servants to the king and queen.” 

“Oh, King Joseph and Queen Sarah?” 

“No, no, of the other kingdom, we live right on the border.” It was a little white lie. Steve nodded. 

“Alright, so I’ll see you the day after tomorrow?” Bucky grinned 

“Of course.” They said goodbye and Steve strolled back to the cottage barely able to contain his smile. 

They walked with each other and occasionally ate lunch together in the forest every other day. Each Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and some Sundays. Neither told their guardians as they began to fall in love with one another slowly neither knew the other’s real lineage and Steve didn’t even know his own as they roamed and talked together for weeks. 

After two months of a steady friendship, they were sitting together on a beautiful Friday afternoon eating their lunches each had packed. When they looked deeply into each other's eyes, Steve began to finally discern that they had fallen in love. It wasn’t until three more months had passed that they ultimately kissed for the first time and confirmed it to each other. After that, they walked with intertwined fingers and when they ate it was often with one laying in the other’s lap being slowly fed bites of food and giggling to each other. 

When they had been seeing each other for another few weeks after that, Bucky finally told him that he was a prince. Steve frowned. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me from the start?” He questioned, “It wouldn’t make me feel any differently about you, you know that right?” Bucky nodded. 

“I know that now, but when I first met you, I didn’t know what you would think.” He revealed, “I’ve been forced to fill that role for years and I wanted to finally be able to live a truly normal life.” He touched his cheek “I have so many restrictions on what I can and can’t do. I wanted to finally be able to make a decision for myself.” Steve nodded understanding. 

“It’s okay just… No more secrets, alright?” Bucky agreed. 

“Alright.” and they kissed softly still in secret, neither boy’s guardians knew they were meeting like this. 

End of chapter one


	2. I Know to Live You Must Give Your Life Away

As Steve reached his eighteenth birthday, Thor and Loki were planning a party for him in order to tell him about his lineage as well as celebrate his birthday. Steve was already on his way out the door with the basket to find food. Loki watched him leave. 

“We don’t even have to ask him to go out now.” he observed

“It’s probably just an excuse for him to be alone for a while,” Thor said looking through a cookbook. Loki looked over and grimaced.

“Are you sure about this, you’ve never cooked before. We could just use magic since he’s not home.” Thor shook his head 

“Absolutely not. He could come home any minute.” He stated. 

“How could he? He’s always gone for at least two hours.” Thor still shook his head. 

“I don’t trust it. We’re so close and anything could happen.” Loki lamented. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll try with the clothes.” 

To make a long story short, it was a disaster. The clothes were lopsided and chopped in random places and the cake was leaning clumsily it was a huge mess. Loki shook his head. 

“No, I’m not going to ruin his eighteenth birthday, let’s just use magic and keep the shutters tightly closed,” he said walking upstairs he came back with his own staff. Thor sighed. 

“You’re right I suppose.” He went and got his hammer and they got started on the real clothes and cake. 

Steve and Bucky were snuggling lying in the tall grass of a clearing in the woods. Steve leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Bucky grinned and rested his head on top of Steve’s and Steve kissed his shoulder as they cuddled. 

“Grant?”

“Yeah?” he asked looking up. 

“I… I’m worried about this.” 

“About what? Us?” 

“Yeah I mean, I’m a prince, there’s a law that I have to marry into royalty.” He said Steve shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about that right now.” He assured him. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Let’s just worry about right now.” He said hugging him. 

“I just… I want to marry you and I can't.” He said holding him tightly. Steve leaned up and kissed him. 

“It’s okay,” Steve answered holding his face gently as he kissed him. Bucky held him tightly as Steve caressed his cheek. He lay his head on Bucky’s chest watching the sky as the clouds went by Bucky embraced him tightly. 

“I love you,” Steve spoke softly. 

“I love you too.” He replied rubbing his back. 

Several hours later, the two of them walked back to the edge of the woods. Steve kissed him softly. 

“I’ll see you on Wednesday.” he said, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He said kissing back “I’ll see you then.” Steve went back into the house and was met with a shock. 

Thor was standing there with a huge grin and Loki with a small smile.

“Surprise!” Thor shouted loudly Steve stopped and stared in wonder. 

“What? What is all this?” He said laughing. 

“Well, you’re eighteen now.” Loki explained, “We thought it was about time you had a real celebration.” He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, Steve looked around amazed.

“H-How?” He said looking at the clothes “What? Huh?” Thor chuckled at that. 

“Come, Grant! Eat some of the cake we have made!” Steve sat down at the table and gawked at it. 

“Uncle Thor, this is amazing! How did you make this?” Thor didn’t answer him he just laughed and served him a piece of the chocolate cake. Loki sat down as well and they ate with him. Loki glanced up at him. 

“Grant, we need to talk to you about something important.” He said. Steve blinked  
“What do you mean? Did something happen?” He was worried they might have found out about Bucky. 

“No, no.” He replied. “We need to talk to you about your parents,” Thor explained. 

“That’s right,” Loki said, Steve frowned at that. 

“But... But you said my parents were dead.” He said looking at them “What do you mean by that?” 

“You are a prince,” Thor said gently. “Have you ever heard of Prince Steven from this country.” Steve was very confused. 

“Y-yeah I’ve heard of him.” He said. 

“Well, that’s you.” Loki informed him “Your name is Steve Grant Rogers.” He frowned softly seeing Steve back up confused. 

“What? I… What is happening?” Steve asked confused. Thor took his arm lightly

“Grant, you are a prince.” he said gently “I know this is a shock to you just take a deep breath.” Steve was so perplexed. 

“I...I…How is this possible?” The brothers sat him down and explained to him what had happened. When they had finished explaining, Steve looked at them.

“So...so you’re telling me that I was born as a prince, my parents didn’t invite a crazy, evil, dangerous fairy to my birth celebration and so she cursed me to touch a spindle and die? And then you reversed the spell so all I would need is for someone I love to kiss me.” He looked at them. “What the actual fuck, guys? You expect me to believe all of that?” None of them saw Maleficent's henchmen listening from upstairs. 

“Yes, we’re going to take you back to the palace tonight,” Loki said. “Get anything you want to bring with you.” Steve sighed and went upstairs to think everything over and pack. 

He sat down on the bed his head in his hands and considered what would happen to Bucky and what would he do when he didn’t meet him again on Wednesday he saw a bird land on the windowsill, a messenger pigeon. He untied the letter from its leg. It was from Bucky and read. 

Grant,  
I’m writing to let you know that I want to meet up again in three hours, There’s something important I forgot I need to tell you. Please meet me in the clearing in the forest. Love, Bucky. 

Steve sighed softly and brought the bird inside. On the back of the note, he wrote back explaining everything and sent the bird back he had tears in his eyes as he packed his things. 

Several hours later, Steve pulled on the clothes he had been made, they were nice, much more regal than anything he could ever remember wearing. He looked at Thor as he wrapped a cloak around him. 

“Come now, your parents will be waiting to see you.” He said as they took him to the palace, Steve could only hope his letter had found Bucky. What he didn’t know was that the bird had been shot down by a dark force and picked up by Maleficent herself. She sneered, all the pieces were falling right into place. 

Thor and Loki led Steve into the tallest tower of the castle and carried over the crown that he was to wear Thor placed it on top of his head. 

“You will serve this kingdom well.” He said to Steve gently. Steve was still overwhelmed and a little upset by all that was going on. Loki put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Here, get some rest. We’ll come back for you when the sun has set.” He said leading him to the bed. Steve flopped down and stared at his hands. 

“I still can’t quite believe this. Are you sure there hasn’t been some kind of mistake?” Thor shook his head. 

“No. You are the king and queen’s son.” he replied he sat down “Here, let me tell you a story to calm your nerves.” He told Steve about when he had just been born and had fallen ill, how his mother and father had searched and searched and finally found the two fairies. He told him about how they had pleaded with them to save their son’s life. 

“It is no mistake that we were so deeply involved in your life, Grant,” he said still calling him by the name he had grown up with. “We were meant to from the start. Now, get some rest. You’ll be meeting your parents soon.” He and Loki left the room. 

End of chapter two


	3. Oh How We Regret Those Things We Do

Steve sat up moments later as a strange light filled the room, he stood as if hypnotized and walked forward. The wall in front of him crumbled silently as he walked forward not blinking, just staring with a blank gaze. The wall fell back into place as he walked through it into the stairwell. 

A few minutes passed and Thor and Loki came back into the room looking for him. 

“Grant?” Thor called looking in. “Grant?!” He panicked when he couldn’t find him and he and Loki ran around the towers trying to find him before something happened to him. Loki seemed to realize where Steve was going and ran to the highest tower in the castle, Thor close behind him. Steve was already at the top of the tower he saw a spinning wheel with a glowing spindle and reached out. He could hear a voice commanding him that he must touch it he reached out and pricked his finger he looked down and saw a single drop of blood seep down the spindle before he collapsed and fell to the floor. 

Moments later Thor kicked the door down and saw Maleficent standing there she smirked. 

“And you thought you had a chance.” She smirked stepping to the side so they could see Steve’s body. Thor summoned lightning and tried to strike her but she had already disappeared, cackling. He walked over to Steve’s unconscious body and picked him up Loki was stunned and knelt down next to them. Thor looked at him sadly as he held Steve’s body. 

“How are we going to tell the king and queen?” Loki thought for a moment. 

“What if we don’t?” he replied. “What if we just put everyone in the palace to sleep until he wakes up.” Thor blinked. 

“Yes. Yes, that will save them the pain.” he and his brother cast a spell over the entire palace that put them all to sleep. 

Meanwhile, in the clearing in the woods, Bucky was waiting for Steve. He hadn’t seen him yet and it had been hours, he could hear someone walking through the woods he turned. 

“Grant?” He asked looking through the trees someone snuck up from behind him and grabbed him pinning him down hitting his head. He was taken deep into the forest to Maleficent's castle where he was chained up in the dungeon. 

He didn’t wake up till three hours later. Maleficent was standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. “Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting this.” She sneered “I thought it would be so much harder to capture you, but it was like child’s play.” Bucky glared

“Where is Grant?” He growled. She smirked. 

“I suppose you mean Prince Steven?” She said. Bucky blinked. 

“What?” 

“Oh I suppose you wouldn’t know, neither did he until about two hours ago.” She held the note from Steve in front of his face Bucky looked shocked. “That’s right, that peasant you met in the woods was actually the prince. The very prince I cursed to die or as of right now, to sleep. And oh, how sad it would be that he would remain in an ageless sleep for seventy years? Only to have his true love, now old and gray to finally come in on his horse to save him with a kiss of love.”

Bucky growled and tried to attack her his metal arm broke the chain and he grabbed her by the throat, choking her. She used her magic to shock him and he fell to the floor gasping. She laughed and left, locking the door behind her. When he had regained himself, he stood up ripping the chains from his other arm and his legs. He was absolutely furious he ripped the door off and just walked out. He snarled grabbing an extra sword that was in the armory he killed all of Maleficent's henchmen and made his way toward the castle. She followed him raising a wall of thorns in his path he turned, fire in his eyes and threw a knife from his belt, it hit her in the stomach and she growled. 

“You insolent little fool!” she stood up to her full height and with a flash of bright light, became a huge dragon snarling and snapping her teeth as Bucky swung the sword hitting her nose repeatedly she growled biting his metal arm and he drove the sword into her neck, rupturing her jugular vein and carotid artery. She screeched as she fell to the ground, dead within minutes. The thorns disappeared and Bucky walked up to the palace, blood on his clothes and smeared in his hair.

He saw the entire estate was sound asleep he frowned, this couldn’t be a good sign. He walked into the palace and saw the king and queen asleep in their thrones where they had been waiting for their son, he walked past and up to the towers he found Steve sleeping there and approached him slowly. 

“Grant…” He sat by the bed and took his hand they were still warm, so he knew he wasn’t dead. He leaned down and softly kissed his warm, soft lips. There was a moment before steve’s face shifted. 

“Five more minutes…” He whined. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Grant, time to wake up.” He said kissing his cheek. Steve sat up quickly.

“Bucky?!” He hugged him tightly. “My God! What happened to you why are you covered in blood?” 

“I had to fight a dragon.” He said, “To save your sorry ass from eternal sleep.”   
“You fought a dragon? What?” He seemed confused. 

“Yep. For you, you little shit.” He laughed kissing him again and Steve kissed back softly and looked up at him. 

Bucky held him close, people were starting to wake up downstairs, Thor and Loki ran in and saw them, Steve blushed seeing them. 

“Grant? Who is this?” Thor said a little intense. Steve took a deep breath and explained everything as Bucky held his hand gently, Thor frowned as he and Loki listened. 

“Steven, you could have told us.” He said, “We would have recognized him and allowed you to be with him.” Steve looked at him. 

“There was no way I could have known that.” Steve replied, “I didn’t even know my real name till a few hours ago.” He sat up, Loki shook his head. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now.” He said, “Do you want to meet your parents?” He waved his hands and the blood on Bucky disappeared, Steve seemed nervous. 

“I…” Thor took his hand. 

“They’ll be so excited to see you, they haven’t seen you since you were only a few weeks old.” Steve nodded and stood up, Bucky held his hand and they both walked downstairs together Steve’s mother ran to him and hugged him tightly. Steve almost fell over in his mother’s tight embrace. He blinked flustered. 

“M-mom?” He asked holding onto her shoulders. She grinned holding onto her son tightly, his father hugged him as well. Steve had tears in his eyes as he hugged his parents for the first time, his mother was sobbing. 

“My baby.” She cried “my sweet baby Steve.” She held him tightly the king rubbed his wife’s back softly 

“Shh, dear he’s home. He came home.” He soothed softly as the three of them hugged tightly. Bucky grinned watching the family, his own parents were there as well. Bucky’s mother had a big smile on her face as she watched the family reunion. Steve soon pulled back to get a real look at his parents he looked almost exactly like his mother and a little bit like his father. They smiled widely, looking at their son for the first time in eighteen years, tears in their eyes. Steve hugged them tightly again and the three of them sank to the floor holding each other.

The next day, they had to teach Steve how to really be a prince. Bucky helped, and so did Steve’s father. It wasn’t quite as easy as he had imagined it. They acquainted him with his attendants and they gave him a bath and dressed him. It was pretty weird for Steve, who was so used to bathing alone and dressing by himself and other things that royalty didn’t do in that time. Thor and Loki had taught him to read and had educated him very well so he didn’t need to be taught how to read English, french or latin and he could read maps and do basic math. He did, however, need to learn the dances and table manners and the other things that Thor and Loki had regarded as useless to teach him. 

It was quickly decided that the best person to teach him to dance was Bucky, this much was apparent by how quickly Steve picked up on the dances when Bucky taught him though really, he just spent the entire time staring at him as they danced around the hall. Steve was made to balance a book on his head so that he could learn to stay balanced as they twirled around the dance hall. 

In his time at the palace, he was also taught calligraphy and a few new languages like Spanish, German, and Italian that he would need when speaking to foreign dignitaries. It was a long few weeks for him to learn all these and a lot more skills that he needed. At the end of the day, he would lay in the long grass of the courtyard with Bucky and they would talk about smaller scale things that would calm him instead of stressing him out more. They hadn’t talked about getting married yet, knowing that wouldn’t even be a consideration till Steve was fully ready to be a prince. 

For the first few weeks, he spent a lot of time down in the kitchens helping out. It felt normal and they let him know he needed some part of his old life to feel normal again and his cooking was excellent so no one really complained about him being down there, in fact, he often taught the cooks new techniques and methods. 

Several months later, Steve was getting ready to marry Bucky. He was incredibly nervous as he was dressed by the attendants he took a deep breath as they tried to help calm him. He nodded. 

“I know, I’ll be okay it’s just kind of in the spotlight.” He said he sat up as they put light makeup on his face as he was dressed incredibly nicely. Soon, he was ready and waited in the hall, he could see Bucky waiting at the end of the hall Steve couldn’t help but grin seeing him standing there. A song began to play and Steve walked down the aisle a soft blush on hi face he looked up seeing his future husband standing there. Steve grinned looking at him as was walked down the aisle by his father. 

The officiate gave a short, sweet speech and the two of them gave their vows and kissed deeply. An official married couple, they walked down the aisle holding hands as the guest threw rice and flowers into the air. 

Their honeymoon was long and peaceful and, when their parents retired, they lived together, sharing control over their kingdoms.

 

End of chapter three


End file.
